


Closer

by straeon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straeon/pseuds/straeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning they stayed in the hotel, continuing the scene from 20/01/2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

That soft look in his eyes, the kindness which he looked at Robert with, the messed up hair he wanted to slowly stroke his fingers through, including –especially – the untrimmed morning facial hair. He felt a hint of pride at the coffee mug and the still unclear look on Aaron’s face that showed how little sleep he’d got last night. Between the disheveled look and the gratefulness he’d just expressed, the reference to a deeper feeling in their affair than an arrangement for hotel sex, Robert didn’t know whether he wanted to fuck him or try to return the emotion.

So he opted for something in the middle. He quickly brushed away the sentiment but gave Aaron a gentle, longing kiss, closing his eyes to fully soak up the feel of his short beard on his clean shaven face – to be first person he saw in the morning and get to interrupt his caffeine shot by thoroughly waking Aaron up in his own way.

They didn’t break away for a while, both immersed in each other. They slowly brushed their lips against each other’s, exhaling lazily as their involuntary but unresisted smiling broke the kiss. Robert slightly opened his mouth against Aaron’s, stroking along his bottom lip with his tongue, before Aaron responded by pulling Robert closer against him, with a hand on the back of his neck, craning up as he pushed his tongue against Robert’s. Finally, Robert broke away after a final hard kiss.

He moved forward on his knees, shoving away the duvet that was between them, and straightening up so he was even more above the other man. He placed his long arms around Aaron, resting on his strong shoulders and folding them over another at the wrists. With another wet kiss, he settled over Aaron with his knees on either side of him. Instantly, Aaron responded with caresses along Robert’s torso and back, drawing Robert closer again him.

“Hmm,” Robert chuckled as he ended up sitting on Aaron’s lap while the younger man trailed messy, eager kisses along his throat and chest while his hands moved lower over his smooth skin. Not a bad sight in the mirror opposite them.

“Hey,” Robert interrupted, motioning Aaron back so he could push his robe down from his shoulders, welcoming the view of more skin and Aaron’s biceps in the form fitting white t-shirt. Meanwhile, Aaron’s hands strayed along Robert’s underwear and along his thighs, grasping as he stroked back up, grabbing his ass and hooking his thumbs under the black fabric.

“Someone’s keen,” Robert joked, making Aaron push him back down on the bed.

“Shut up,” Aaron said, planting a kiss on his lips as he leant over him, before returning back to yank Robert’s pants down and off.

Letting out a breath, his arousal building still, Robert pulled Aaron back against him by the front of his t-shirt before ripping it off. Flipping him over onto his back on the bed, Robert retaliated and removed Aaron’s pants with a self satisfied grin, before placing kisses back up along his strong thighs, then teasingly along his stomach, dragging his teeth over Aaron’s skin.

“God,” Aaron breathed with a smile, his arm over his forehead.

Grasping Aaron’s waist, tracing the lines along his pelvis and the soft V shape above his hips, he finally took the other man’s cock into his mouth. He wet the length of it, quickening Aaron’s heavy breathing.

Smiling at Aaron’s whine as he pulled away, Robert reached up to one of the tiny bedside cabinets. As he searched through them, he playfully swatted away Aaron’s groping.

“Other side,” Aaron said.

“Thanks,” Robert rolled his eyes exaggeratedly as Aaron eyed him with a twinkle in his eye.

When he got what he looked for, Aaron grabbed him back, now sitting up against the headboard.

“I - want - you- so – bad,” Aaron breathed, kissing and biting the freckled skin along Robert’s chest and stroking the length of his hard dick between them.

Pushing Aaron back against the headboard, Robert returned to straddling him. As he pulled Aaron’s head back, he roughly kissed him below him, biting his lip hard.

“C’mon then,” he breathed against Aaron’s ear, pushing against him so their bodies were tight together, entirely able to feel how aroused the other man was. “ _Fuck me._ ”

Aaron reached for the tube next to them on the bed to start preparing Robert, slowly and gently, while placing kisses along his neck.

“ _Oh_ , fuck,” Robert reacted to his seemingly well practiced actions. “C’mon,” he said again, more desperately, as he stroked Aaron’s cock convincingly.

Inclining back against his lips, Robert reached for a condom. Pulling away, he opened it with his teeth before stroking his hand down Aaron’s front, teasingly slowly, before placing it on him, followed by more lube.

With one hand on Aaron’s chest, Robert positioned himself over him, carefully lowering himself onto him.

"Mmm," Robert exhaled as Aaron pulled him against him, with a grip around his back, and fucked up into him rhythmically.

“Fuck,” Robert gasped, arching his back, with Aaron pressing his whole body against his. “Harder,” Robert breathed, holding onto Aaron, enjoying the feel of giving himself to him, of Aaron’s sheer lust for him, the quickening pounding as he reacted to what Robert wanted instantly, closing his eyes as he gave into the pleasure, with his forehead against Robert and his mouth open as he gasped.

Smiling in satisfaction, Robert pushed him back against the headboard. With his hand on his jaw, on that dark stubble that reminded him of the masculinity of his lover, their mouths collided lustily.

“F _uck_ ,” Aaron groaned deeply with Robert riding him, again reminding Robert of how wrong this was, which secretly thrilled him as he thought in passing of how unexpected this would be from him to anyone else but Aaron.

Licking his lips, Aaron reached for Robert’s dick, jerking along the gratifying length with his fist.

“Shit,” Robert moaned, throwing his head back, and breathing heavily as he rode Aaron, hard and measured. He closed his eyes to the pleasure before leaning forward, back against the other man, his forehead on Aaron’s head as he let him pound into him. Aaron groaned against him, making Robert exhale hard as he got closer.

“That’s – fu _uck_ ,” Robert moaned while Aaron pounded him, with his hand around him, finally bringing him to an overpowering climax, which he rode with his fingertips digging into Aaron’s perspiring back, followed by Aaron groaning to a finish.

“Wow,” Robert said quietly afterwards as they both lay next to each other, still naked and wet, only just getting their breath back.

“Yeah,” Aaron said, with his head back.

The moment of their basking in the afterglow was interrupted by a noise from the cabinet. Robert sighed as he reached the arm he’d had over his head to pick up his phone. He looked at the screen then put it back down next him without comment.

“Chrissie?” Aaron asked after a second, suddenly aware that the room wasn’t as warm as he thought it was.

“Yeah,” Robert said. “She wanted to check I was leaving on time to meet her for lunch.”

Aaron clenched his teeth at that slightly amused way he spoke of Chrissie, the way that couples talked about each other when they were comfortable with their annoying tendencies. He said nothing.

“C’mon,” Robert said, leaning against him and pressing his lips to the side of his face. “I know you’re tired – thanks to me – but- What?” he asked at Aaron’s scoffing.

“Please, I wouldn’t be if you’d let me get more sleep last night.”

At Robert’s smile, Aaron rolled his eyes.

“The kicking,” Aaron corrected. “Christ, you think you’re God’s gift to gay men.”

“Only because you think so too,” Robert said, finishing the conversation with a soft kiss.


End file.
